Comment assassiner CIRay ?
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Voici un petit guide pour vous aider à cela. Parce que nous sommes d'accord que la fin de la saison 8 avec une certaine boite vide vous a donné des envies de meurtres !
1. Préface

**Titr****e :** Comment assassiner C.I. Ray ? Le guide des 110 manières illustrées. Édition collector LIMITÉE

**Au****teurs : **Firesey, MarieCeline, Choka, Gwenetsi, SDI et Sasha Richester

**Stat****ut : **Complète

**Sé****rie : **N.C.I.S.

**Saison : **Après le dernier épisode de la saison 8.

**Résum****é : **Recueil d'OS, voici un petit guide pour vous aider à cela. Parce que nous sommes d'accord que la fin de la saison 8 avec une certaine boite vide vous a donné des envies de meurtres !

**Disclaime****r :** L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas notre propriété.

****Note de Gwen :**** Sur un certain forum où se retrouvent les auteurs les plus atteins de l'AIPM, les conséquences de divers passages de la saison 8 ont laissé des traces. C'est ainsi qu'est née cette série de petites histoires concernant un certain "Ray". Cette préface vous expliquera tout, bien que le titre soit de toute façon assez explicite.

**Attention : **pour lire certaines méthodes, il faut le cœur bien accrocher! Bashing et délire !

* * *

><p><strong>Comment assassiner C.I. Ray ? Le guide des 110 manières illustrées. Édition collector LIMITÉE<br>**

.

**Préface**

.

Vous n'aimez pas l'agent Ray ? Vous souhaitez que celui-ci décède lors d'une mission quelconque ? Vous sentez votre estomac se soulever dangereusement à chaque fois que l'on vous parle du merveilleux couple que forment Ziva et ce cher Monsieur Coupe-de-cheveux-immonde ? Vous êtes désespéré en vous souvenant que Ziva, en voyant l'écrin vide, plutôt que de l'envoyer à la face de ce tendre et agréable Ray, a préféré lui sourire en lui faisant remarquer que celui-ci est vide ?

Alors ce guide est fait pour vous !

Nous sommes d'accord, l'agent Ray doit mourir. C'est une évidence. Le problème est de savoir quandet comment.

Vous trouverez ici tous les moyens pour accélérer la dernière heure de l'homme de façons plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

N.D.A. (Firesey) : En cas de mise en pratique réelle et non-virtuelle du crime à l'encontre de l'agent en question, l'auteur décline toutes responsabilités face aux poursuites judiciaires probables encourues. Cependant, elle vous sera redevable à vie, vous enverra un magnifique bouquet de roses et militera activement pour votre libération.


	2. L'arrêt cardiaque

**Firesey**

.

**1 - L'arrêt cardiaque (plus ou moins provoqué)**

.

Pour ce faire, on notera que deux grandes méthodes s'offrent à vous : Vous pouvez décider d'être petit joueur et de lui injecter quelques produits médicinaux provoquant un arrêt cardiaque, dont vous ne devriez pas avoir la possession, ou choisir de vous venger réellement de l'homme en usant d'un moyen un peu plus éprouvant et un peu moins sympathique.

Nos sources nous ont révélées que Ray aurait une peur bleue de tout ce qui est esprits, fantômes et de ce genre de choses apparaissant la nuit. Elles nous ont d'ailleurs informé que, du fait, l'agent avait toujours une veilleuse dans sa chambre -ce qui prouve à quel point l'homme est ridicule et ne mérite pas Ziva.

Jouez donc la carte de la terreur : la journée, préparez votre coup en installant des minuscules postes de radio un peu partout dans la maison, et insérez-y une cassette sur laquelle vous vous serez préalablement enregistré en train d'imiter un "fantôme". Attendez ensuite que l'homme revienne, se couche et allumez vos postes de radios, en prenant bien soin à ce qu'ils soient en décalés. Ainsi, vous donnerez l'impression qu'il n'y a pas un, mais plusieurs ectoplasmes dans la maison. Créez ensuite un jeu de lumière à la fenêtre de l'hommeet enfilez un drap blanc avant d'entrer dans sa chambre en ricanant.

Les chances de survie de Ray après une telle frayeur frôlent le zéro absolu, mais, dans le cas où il serait toujours vivant, reportez-vous à l'injection de médicament, plus rapide et plus efficace.


	3. La chute de la falaise

**MarieCeline**

.

Vous avez pu mettre en pratique la très accidentelle manière de tuer Ray de Firesey. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser la suivante, juste après, et ainsi de suite.

.

**2 - La chute de la falaise ( plus ou moins accidentelle)**

.

Offrez à ce cher monsieur aux oreilles décollées un voyage en amoureux avec Ziva, en Bretagne et en Normandie. Pour ce faire, vous lui vanterez la beauté des côtes normandes et bretonnes. Il sera tellement emballé par l'idée d'aller en France qu'il vous demandera même de venir avec lui et Ziva. Vous accepterez avec joie, sans toutefois montrer que vous l'aviez prévu. Ça semblerait suspect.

Une fois arrivés en Normandie, vous lui proposerez en descendant de l'avion, avant d'aller ailleurs, de faire un tour sur les célèbres falaises de la côte, lieu historique à cause de la guerre contre les Anglais.

En haut de la falaise, vous lui décrirez la mer, le ciel et les nuages, tous les moindres détails de ce lieu. Racontez lui le débarquement des britanniques. Il sera subjugué. Vous aurez alors le temps de mettre votre plan à exécution. Vous aviez demandé à Tony d'appeler Ziva, alors elle sera occupée avec lui au téléphone. C'est le moment où vous devrez agir.

Placez vous face à CIRay, de manière à ce que ses oreilles soient contre le vent. Dites-lui de regarder en bas de la falaise, la vue y est magnifique. Voir cette écume, cette eau salée et foncée s'écraser contre ces rochers blancs... C'est d'une beauté absolue. Faites lui croire que Kort est en bas et l'attend. Il vous croira, parce qu'il sait que Kort est prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Il se penchera donc, curieux, et c'est à ce moment là que vous éternuerez malencontreusement et, le vent sera de plus en plus fort, jouant en votre faveur et combiné à l'éternuement, il vous projettera contre Ray, qui tombera accidentellement de la falaise normande. Ses oreilles lui serviront de parachute, il aura donc le temps de prendre conscience de sa mort certaine. Profitez-en pour sortir l'appareil photo, ça fera un bon souvenir. Il finira en petit morceau sur les rochers fouettés par les vagues. Une chute de plus de 40 mètres... peut-être qu'il aura eu mal.

Ses chances de survies sont quasi inexistantes. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il remue toujours en bas, ordonnez aux poulpes de l'étouffer entre leurs tentacules. Ils se feront une joie de vous obéir !


	4. La bombe humaine

**Firesey**

.

**3 - La bombe-humaine**

.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette méthode vous sera malheureusement fatale. Une mission-suicide. Cependant, vous aurez au moins le plaisir d'emmener Ray avec vous dans la tombe.

Pour ceci, rien de plus simple : procurez-vous ou fabriquez-vous même une bombe à détonateur manuel que vous porterez sur vous. Bien entendu, prenez soin de bien la cacher sous votre manteau ou veste pour agir le plus discrètement possible. Ensuite, rendez une petite visite de politesse à notre sympathique agent.

Abordez la conversation en lui parlant de sa tante Berthe, il l'adore et pourrait la décrire des heures durant. Ainsi, vous gagnerez instantanément sa confiance et il vous laissera entrer sans même se demander s'il vous connait ou non. N'attendez pas de savoir la fin de l'histoire de Berthe en Égypte avec ses trois chats bloquée dans les toilettes pour femme, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps inutile retardant d'autant plus le Tiva.

Contentez vous de lui faire une accolade amicale - sans, bien entendu, lui demander la permission auparavant - et faites vous exploser.

L'effet sera immédiat, et sans doute même indolore pour vous en raison de sa vitesse.

Cette méthode, ayant un taux de réussite de 100%, n'est cependant pas des plus prisées en raisons des conséquences qu'elle implique.


	5. L'immolation à petit feu

**MarieCeline**

**.**

**4 - L'immolation à petit feu (ou bûcher de Jeanne d'Arc)**

.

Après avoir mis en pratique la façon de tuer Ray illustrée précédemment, il est impossible que vous ayez pu survivre. Mais les miraculés existent et, si vous êtes en train de lire ces lignes, c'est que vous en faites partie. Félicitations !

Cette méthode nécessite beaucoup de... méthodologie et de matériel adéquat.

Munissez vous d'essence à briquet. 20 barils de 10 litres chacun seront suffisants. Prévoyez quand même une réserve supplémentaire (au cas où).

Achetez un briquet spécial : "lente immolation". Vous trouverez cet ustensile dans n'importe quel magasin de cuisine.

Remontez le tempset demandez aux habitants de Rouen de vous prêter le bûcher de Jeanne d'Arc. Pour obtenir votre requête, menacez les avec des poulpes, ça marche à tous les coups.

Vous êtes maintenant munis d'essence à briquet, d'un briquet à lente immolation et d'un bûcher du Moyen-Age. Une combinaison ignifuge est aussi indispensable. Vous pouvez commencer.

Déshabillez Ray entièrement. Attachez-le au bûcheret versez environ cinq barils d'essence à briquet sur la paille. Attendez que le liquide s'imprègne. Pour patientez, vous pouvez toujours verser des seaux de bave de poulpes sur lui et un élevage de sangsues. Des écureuils peuvent aussi venir mordiller ses chevilles. Vous l'aurez préalablement bâillonné pour ne pas que ses cris attirent l'attention du voisinage.

Faites rôtir chaque centimètres de sa peau déjà abîmée. L'opération est fastidieuse et dure plus d'une heure. Mais toute votre haine (ou presque) sera évacuée lorsque vous le verrez se tordre sous les brûlures.

Pour que l'opération dure encore plus longtemps, versez lui un camion d'eau glacée sur la tête. Le contraste lui fera faire un arrêt cardiaque (cf méthode numéro 1). S'il n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque, vous pourrez recommencer l'opération du bûcher de Jeanne d'Arc.

A noter que Ray pousse des cris particulièrement bruyants quand on brûle le bout de ses oreilles. N'hésitez pas à lui faire croire, que vous le détachez. Mais ce ne sera en fait qu'une excuse pour demander aux ratons de lui manger les cheveux et le reste...

Il paraît que la chair à vif brûle plus facilement. Théorie pas encore confirmée.

L'immolation est une méthode qui a environ 50 pour cent de chance de réussite. Plusieurs choses pourront jouer. Il y a le facteur "fuite" ou "Ray est un alienet ne brûle pas." Il faudrait les énumérer. Si vous en découvrez de nouveaux, appelez le numéro client à la fin du manuel.


	6. La noyade

**Firesey**

.

**5 - La noyade ( plus humiliante que possible )**

.

Vous souhaitez vous venger sincèrement de Ray ? Vous n'avez pas seulement une dent contre lui, mais toute votre mâchoire ? Alors cette méthode est faite pour vous !

Comme pour les autres, rien de bien compliqué : capturez Ray, et emmenez-le dans les toilettes pour hommes d'une station service. Veillez bien a prendre la cabine la plus sale que possible, et a fermer le verrou de la porte derrière vous. Parce qu'après tout, il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que d'être arrêté par une personne extérieure à la situation pendant que vous vous appliquez à assassiner correctement l'homme aux-oreilles-décollées.

Une fois tout ceci fait, plongez la tête de Coupe de cheveux immonde dans la cuvette, de manière à lui faire bien boire la tasse, et répétez cette opération plusieurs fois, en lui laissant de moins en moins le temps de respirer entre chaque nouvelle plongée. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, vous aurez la satisfaction de pouvoir noyer un cadavre. Vous pouvez aussi, si vous êtes particulièrement en rogne contre ce cher Ray, appeler un ami, de préférence grand, costaud, tatoué et doté d'un avantage atteignant presque les 18 mètres, afin qu'il puisse se " soulager " sur les si beaux cheveux de l'agent pendant que vous le noyez.

Dans tous les cas, pensez bien à nous envoyer un joli cliché de Ray, noyé, qu'on l'ajoute à notre album photo.


	7. L'ingestion d'écrin

**MarieCeline**

.

**6 - Mort par ingestion d'écrin**

.

Vous avez été plus que stupéfait de voir cette "scène de l'écrin (vide !)" à la fin de Pyramid ? Vous êtes tombé des nues en entendant la promesse - plus que ridicule, il faut l'avouer - que Ray a faite à Ziva ? Vous n'avez eu qu'une idée à ce moment, faire "bouffer" cet écrin vide à Ray ? Alors cette méthode est faite pour vous.

Cette méthode a l'avantage d'être relativement simple à réaliser et rapide, une fois que vous êtes sur place. Mais malheureusement assez couteuse (le prix du voyage n'est pas donné). En suivant une des devises de Gibbs "toujours anticiper", vous aurez préalablement acheté votre billet d'avion pour Washingtonet pris un vol qui vous fera arriver à l'heure qu'il faut dans la capitale. Vous vous dirigerez vers le bâtiment du NCIS, jusqu'à la cafétéria. Là, vous vous cacherez derrière le distributeur à friandises, pendant que Ray fera sa promesse à Ziva. Vous refrènerez votre envie de vomir - ce n'est pas le moment, vous vous feriez repérer - mais aussi votre envie indomptable de tordre le cou de ce cher agent de la CIA.

Vous choisirez le moment opportun. Quand Ray baissera sa garde, parce qu'il sera trop occupé à répondre au SMS d'un certain Kort, vous bondirez sur lui, en lui fourrant l'écrin vide dans la bouche et en appuyant sur son menton, pour qu'il ne puisse pas le recracher. Ziva vous observera, assez étonnée (sans doute parce qu'elle ne vous connait pas), mais pas plus remuée que ça - ce qui, prouve que l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Ray était très restreint.

Observez quelques instants Ray agoniser et suffoquer, puis prenez une photo de l'homme aux si beaux cheveux devenu bleu. L'homme schtroumpf se dirigera vers une mort lente et pas très agréable. Il n'y aura rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir Ray étouffé par cet écrin odieux, qui s'est retourné contre lui. Envoyez un message à Tony, qui se précipitera à la cafétéria, croyant que Ziva est en danger. En assistant à la scène, il ira vers Ziva et la consolera. Ray, en train de suffoquer, verra donc Ziva dans les bras de Tony, avant de sombrer vers une mort certaine. Vous aurez ainsi le mérite d'avoir permis la concrétisation du Tivaet la mort de Ray. C'est un grand service que vous aurez rendu à la nation. Les Tivaïens vous en remercieront chaleureusement.

Pensez quand même à chercher le portefeuille dans la veste d'Oreilles-décolléeset à "emprunter" la somme nécessaire qui remboursera votre billet d'avion aller retour. Pensez également à nous envoyer une photo de Ray en train de s'étouffer, pour l'ajouter à notre album, qui commence déjà à se remplir !

Pour que cette méthode fonctionne, pensez à bien enfoncer l'écrin dans la bouche de Ray et à veiller à ce qu'il ne le recrache pas.


	8. Le découpage d'oreilles

**Choka**

.

**7 - Ou comment M. Oreilles-Décollées aura VRAIMENT les oreilles décollées**

.

Vous aussi vous ne pouvez plus supporter Ray et ses oreilles de Dumbo ? Vous avez constamment envie de lui couper ? Vous avez envie de faire ressortir votre côté le plus sadique ? Pas de doute, cette méthode est pour vous !

Fournissez-vous d'abord un beau couteau de boucherie, ainsi qu'une magnifique paire de ciseau à viande pointu flambant neufs. Passez plusieurs heures à les polir, achetez une mallette pour les ranger (ou alors "empruntez" la mallette à couteau de Top-Chef), bref, chouchoutez-les.

Quand vous serez sûr que vos armes sont parfaitement prêtes, rassurez-les en leur chuchotant que ce n'est pas si grave de toucher Ray, qu'elles y survivront sans trop de séquelleset que le sang de l'agent de la CIA ne devrait pas les contaminer. Donc, quand elles auront enfin acceptées de prendre part à ce crime, prenez votre tapis volant (comment ça vous avez pas de tapis volant ? prenez l'avion alors !) et rendez-vous à Tel Aviv. Oui, Tel Aviv, car puisque Ray doit y retrouver Kort et qu'il sera sans Ziva, c'est préférable pour notre plan d'aller là-bas.

Une fois que vous êtes dans la ville du directeur du Mossad, introduisez-vous dans l'hôtel de Ray que vous aurez préalablement repéré et, surtout, surtout, n'oubliez pas votre précieuse mallette. Introduisez-vous doucement dans sa chambre, mais ne faites pas de bruit, il ne faudrait pas le réveiller. Une fois que vous êtes tout près de lui (pauvres de vous ! pensez à vous désinfecter après !), placez la pointe de votre couteau contre son oreille et commencez à lui raboter cette excroissance infâme qui ne fait que le rendre encore plus laid. Ses oreilles sont tellement grandes qu'il ne sentira rien.

Une fois que vous avez donné une taille à peu près normale à ses oreilles, prenez une photo (pour l'album, souvenez-vous !), puis attrapez vos ciseaux. D'un coup sec, vous couperez chacune de ses oreilles (et n'oubliez pas les photos, hein !).

Puisque l'agent est un boulet, il ne sentira rien. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à poser bien en évidence le couteau avec un petit papier "je suis là pour aider à me suicider" sur sa table de nuit. Le lendemain matin, C. se réveillera et s'observera dans le miroir. Quand il verra qu'il vient de perdre ses oreilles qui faisaient toute sa fierté, il se suicidera de malheur grâce à notre couteau adoré.

Ziva quand à elle, apprendra la mort de Ray, et se consolera dans les bras de Tony.

Et n'oubliez pas les photos ! Vous n'imaginez pas le bien-être que nous éprouverons en le voyant débarrassé de ces oreilles d'éléphant.


	9. La Trempette

**Gwenetsi**

.

**8 - La désintégration par l'acide ou méthode de la Trempette (recommandé par Roger Rabbit)**

.

C'est décidé, vous voulez voir disparaître Ray Cruz alias C.I. Ray de la surface de la Terre. Vous avez envisagé les précédentes solutions, mais aucune ne vous convient. Trop compliquées à mettre en œuvre, trop risquées pour vous ou quelle que soit la raison, vous n'en voulez pas. Alors la technique numéro huit est faite pour vous !

Simple et efficace, elle aura l'avantage de vous mettre à l'abri de la quasi totalité (tout dépend de qui se chargera de l'enquête) des poursuites judiciaires possibles (et non probables vu l'affection que les gens lui portent) et de vous donner l'intense plaisir de le voir mourir à petit feu (terme à nuancer que nous développerons plus tard).

Tout d'abord regardez sa tête. Prenez une photo si la vue de son possesseur vous est trop insupportable. Voyez-vous cette masse immonde qui surmonte le sommet de son crâne ? Oui, le commun des mortels appellera cela des cheveux. Nous les qualifierons donc d'appel au meurtre. Nous sommes entre nous, nous pouvons nous le permettre.

Le gel que l'agent (c'est ce qu'il souhaite faire croire) appose sur ses poils capillaires lui donne une tête plus atroce qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Réjouissez-vous, vous allez avoir le plaisir de la défigurer ! Comment ? C'est là, la deuxième partie de la méthode.

Avant cela, il vous faut vous munir d'un pot de gel identique au sien. Un vaste choix de possibilités s'offre à vous : le vol, demander à Ziva David (inspirez, respirez, il ne pourrira plus sa vie très longtemps), à un quelconque proche (si ils existent), le suivre pendant ses courses (ne craignez rien, il ne vous remarquera pas, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça même si il prétend le contraire en montrant sa plaque), demandez à un informaticien tel Timothy McGee de vous sortir ses derniers achats par carte bancaire (il ne paye jamais en liquide à cause d'une certaine difficulté qu'il a avec les nombres) ou débrouillez vous pour récupérer quelques échantillons sur sa personne (dernier recours), un endroit avec lequel le gel aura été en contact et faîtes le analyser par un scientifique de la trempe d'Abigail Sciuto (pour le minimum de marge d'erreur).

Munissez-vous ensuite d'un assortiment d'acides ou d'un seul très puissant. Vous les trouverez dans n'importe quel magasin de bricolage. Outre rendre service à l'humanité, vous allez contribuer à la sortie de crise économique du pays. Cela vaut bien quelques dollars de dépense. Pensez à votre patrie, pensez à votre objectif et la disparition de cet énergumène dont vous vous refusez à prononcer le nom tellement il vous dégoute. Pour une concentration et un maximum d'effets, n'hésitez pas à y mettre le prix ou à vous risquer au marché noir.

Vous avez donc constaté le désastre qui se trouve sur sa tête, c'est par là que vous allez attaquer grâce à ce que vous avez en votre possession.

Prenez le ou les acides. Incorporez les au gel en prenant garde à ce que rien de touche votre peau. Mélangez bien puis refermez le pot. Vous détenez à présent de quoi détruire C.I. Ray.

Pour le faire parvenir à votre cible, vous avez encore une fois plusieurs choix : le cadeau (anonyme ou non ou part le biais d'un intermédiaire vers qui personne ne pourra remonter), qui est le moyen le plus simple, ou en échangeant votre pot de gel avec le sien (vous découvrirez alors son domicile et jouerez les touristes). Prenez garde à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'empreintes compromettantes sur le plastique.

C'est fait ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre. Si l'homme ne change pas ses habitudes, en quelques minutes ou secondes (tout dépend du type d'acide que vous avez choisi), le produit va ronger ses cheveux, sa peau et l'intérieur de son crâne après avoir dissout l'os. La quantité de sang déversé sera faible et ce qui tient la place de cerveau rapidement désintégré.

Nous vous déconseillons d'assister à la scène (en direct ou par l'intermédiaire d'une caméra) si vous êtes sensible. Dans le cas contraire, pouvez-vous distinguer la dissolution successive des différents lobes qui composent le cerveau humain ?

Si vous êtes près de la "victime", n'hésitez pas à laisser tomber du gel à l'aide d'une spatule (choisissez bien celle qui résistera à l'acide) sur l'ouverture pratiquée dans la tête (ou ce qu'il en reste) de ce qui doit déjà être un cadavre. Ce rajout vous rendra encore plus heureux que vous ne l'êtes déjà et vous donnera plus de temps pour les photographies (notre album, ne l'oubliez pas).

N'ayez crainte, personne ne vous soupçonnera. Il faudra d'abord que les enquêteurs comprennent qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre et non d'un suicide. Tout le monde connaît la limite de ses capacités intellectuelles (dernier exemple en date : l'écrin vide) et se doutera que, s'étant soudain rendu compte de la chose, le "malheureux" (utilisez ce terme durant la période suivant son trépas pour être certain de ne pas attirer de possibles, mais rares, soupçons) aura décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, refusant de prolonger son calvaire. On louera le premier choix intelligent qu'il ait fait de toute sa vie et personne n'ira envisager autre chose que le suicide d'un grand dépressif.

Voilà, c'est fait, vous avez rendu service à la nation, même à l'humanité toute entière. Pensez à nous envoyer vos photos pour notre album. Vous pouvez maintenant profitez de la vie avec la merveilleuse certitude d'avoir fait une bonne action.


	10. La preuve d'affection

**SDI**

.

**9 - Parce que le cœur de C.I Ray peut vraiment toucher Ziva**

.

Prenez un chiffon et imbibez-le de chloroforme ou alors emparez-vous d'une matraque. C'est aussi efficace et ça défoule mieux. Si vous préférez, il y a le taser, en espérant que son cœur ne claque pas tout de suite. Ce serait dommage.

Dès que l'occasion se présente, kidnappez C.I Ray à l'aide d'un de ses moyens. Pensez à la vidéo surveillance, soyez discret... ou pas. Tout dépend si porter un magnifique uniforme orange fait partie de vos « dix choses à faire avant de mourir » auquel cas, vérifiez que le reste de la liste a été effectué. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait aimer cet homme (si, si, c'est possible).

Attachez-le à une table solidement. Ce serait idiot, qu'il s'échappe maintenant. Munissez-vous d'un long couteau de boucherie, d'un scalpel, d'une hache, d'une petite cuillère, d'une tronçonneuse, d'une scie ou de l'ensemble de votre boite à outils. Vous allez pouvoir commencer l'opération visant à déterminer l'épaisseur de sa peau. Vous faire plaisir est un bonus. Dans ce cas, attendez son réveil (pensez à choisir une salle insonorisée ou bâillonnez-le).

Important, si vous ignorez l'emplacement des organes (tout le monde n'a pas fait médecine) renseignez-vous auprès de Ducky. Prévoyez en conséquence, l'homme aime parler. Vous apprendrez peut-être certaine choses intéressantes sur l'endroit par où commencer. Rappel : le cœur et la tête sont à "examiner" en dernier.

Si vous n'aimez toujours pas sa coupe de cheveux (fort probable), ayez à portée de main un bidon d'essence et un briquet ou des bandes de cire.

Voilà, à présent vous pouvez commencer.

Après avoir délicatement entamé la première couche de peau, si le patient est réveillé, cherchez les nerfs. Ça peut faire mal et donc vous faire plaisir.

Une fois arrivé au cœur, deux choix s'offrent à vous (selon votre degré de sadisme) :

1) Découpez soigneusement avec votre outil préféré les artères allant jusqu'au palpitant pour le voir se vider de son sang. Prévoyez le popcorn!

2) Arracher son cœur. Mettez-y toute votre force. Si jamais il résiste, tranchez les vaisseaux à l'aide de vos dents. Mordez bien!

Vous avez envie de vous amusez encore un peu? Soufflez dans le cœur fraîchement retiré de la carcasse encore chaude à l'aide d'une paille.

Maintenant que le cœur du défunt C.I. Ray a été retiré de sa cage thoracique, passez à l'étape suivante.

Préparez un petit carton de votre couleur favorite. Introduisez-y l'organe. Refermez la boite et enrubannez-là d'un ruban rouge sang (devinez de qui). Il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'envoyer à cette chère Ziva. N'oubliez pas de prendre en photo le paquet avant son envoi (l'album, rappelez-vous!).

L'ancien officier du Mossad reconnaîtra dès son ouverture à qui appartient le cœur reçu. Plutôt que de se lamenter sur le sort funeste de son propriétaire, elle s'en félicitera et se débrouillera pour que l'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à vous lors de la découverte du corps, si vous ne lui avez pas gracieusement offert des obsèques à sa mesure (c'est lui sur la croix de l'église de votre quartier...).

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, vous avez pu découvrir les neuf premières méthodes.<strong>

**En souhaitez-vous d'autres?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de celles-ci?**


	11. La peau de banane

**Voici la nouvelle et dernière méthode (pour l'instant) postée sur le forum il ya quelque temps déjà et que je vous remet (enfin ?) ici.**

* * *

><p><strong>Firesey<strong>

.

**10 - Ou comment mourir à cause d'une simple peau de banane**

.

Vous êtes un fauché du porte-monnaie, ou encore un sacré grippe-sou ?

Cette méthode est assurément la votre !

Assurez-vous tout simplement d'avaler une banane et d'en conserver la peau pour mettre en œuvre votre plan.

Avant toute chose, renseignez-vous sur l'emploi du temps de ce cher Ray.

Ainsi donc, il a prévu d'aller visiter le musée des tires-bouchons cet après-midi ? Soit, vous y serez aussi.

Votre peau de banane à la main, cachez-vous dans le musée, et patientez jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre ami.

Par ailleurs, si vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre derrière cette immense sculpture du premier tire-bouchon brésilien à molette, vous n'aurez aucun mal à le localiser : demandez simplement à tous ceux que vous croiserez s'ils n'auraient pas - par le plus grand des hasard - aperçus le cousin de Dumbo.

Une fois Ray trouvé, débrouillez-vous pour le dépasser discrètement ( pendant qu'il prend en photo le célèbre tableau de Jean Aimaclaque, "Les Tires-Bouchons me tueront", par exemple ), et jetez au sol votre peau de banane de manière à ce qu'elle soit sur sa trajectoire.

Attendez qu'il glisse dessus, et priez pour qu'il s'écrase - avec une grâce si hippopotamesque qui lui est caractéristique - au sol et décède sur le choc.

Le mieux étant bien entendu qu'il se fracture le crâne et meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

Cependant, si tel n'était pas le cas, ne vous embarrassez plus de manières et étouffez-le tout simplement avec votre peau de banane.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez envie d'apporter votre contribution à cet ouvrage, aucun problème : envoyez-moi par mp ou en review votre méthode !<strong>


	12. L'enRayement de son arme

**Fin de saison diffusée en France oblige, en voici un nouveau. Pas le meilleur, c'est certain, mais ça défoule. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi<br>**

.**  
><strong>

**11 – L'enRayement de son arme**

.**  
><strong>

Cette méthode est relativement simple à mettre en œuvre.

Retrouvez CIRay au stand de tir. Muni d'une arme que vous aurez préalablement démontée puis remontée à votre manière, présentez-vous à lui. Demandez-lui de vous excuser lors de sa séance alors qu'il allait commencé à tirer. En vérité, il a déjà tiré, mais a raté sa cible. Cette petite phrase innocente vous permettra donc de l'humilier avant de passer à la suite de la méthode.

Expliquez-lui que vous n'arrivez pas à tirer. Il se proposera aussitôt de se pencher sur le problème.

Après avoir vainement tenter de tirer, il s'attachera à vérifier le chargeur. Tout étant normal, il viendra alors fatalement à retourner l'arme vers lui et observer le canon.

Vous vous serez alors éloigné de quelques pas.

Un dramatique accident va alors se produire. L'arme enrayée va se remettre à fonctionner de nouveau (il suffisait de retirer et remettre le chargeur pour un retour à la normal). Le doigt sur la gâchette, hélas, trop sensible, le coup partira. Il sera fatal.

Il ne souffrira pas, mais ne soyez pas déçu. La surprise peignant ses traits lors de l'impact sera tout aussi jouissif.

Ce tragique accident terminé, vous quitterez les lieux pour nous faire parvenir les photos que vous aviez prises. L'album, rappelez-vous !


	13. Les vertus du bronzage

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien une nouvelle méthode pour vous débarrassez de CIRay !**

**Encore merci à Sasha d'avoir accepté d'en faire une (et re-merci pour avoir commenté tous les chap'). Vous allez vous régaler !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha Richester<strong>

.

**12 – Les vertus du bronzage**

.

Prenons le problème Ray Cruz à la racine. Autrement dit au niveau capillaire. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter de voir son horrible coupe qui est pour vous un affront à la gent masculine ? Et un affront à la beauté de Ziva, qui doit certainement avoir quelques légers problèmes de vue ou se sentir extrêmement seule pour en être arrivée à sortir avec un tel homme.

Bref. L'essentiel est donc de se débarrasser de CIRay, le plus rapidement et douloureusement possible, tout en évitant de dépenser un centime (parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il en valait la peine).

Pour cela ; voici un nouveau moyen plutôt simple et accessible. Et surtout gratuit. Sympathisez avec Ray - en vous répétant en boucle que c'est pour la bonne cause - en vous faisant passer pour une amie de Ziva. Arrangez-vous pour lui faire comprendre que sa petite amie - répétez vous encore une fois que c'est pour la bonne cause et avalez je bonne poignée d'anti vomitifs - a pour désir secret d'aller en France. Plus précisément dans le nord-ouest, au bord de la Loire, dans les pays de Loire. Vantez-lui les mérites de cet endroit paradisiaque. Insistez, jusqu'à ce qu'il organise ce voyage pour lui et sa dulcinée en plein été. N'hésitez pas à forcer un peu sur les anti vomitifs.

Par la suite, arrangez-vous pour faire partie du voyage. Il appartient à la catégorie de gens qu'on appelle des "pigeons" alors faites-vous passer pour une fidèle amie de Kort, il n'hésitera pas à vous emmener.

Vous voilà donc partie sur les berges de la Loire. Journée magnifique, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et vous avez mélangé de la crème dépilatoire dans son gel. Voici Ray Cruz, en slip (sérieusement, il n'a aucuns goûts capillaires, alors il n'a certainement pas de goût non plus en matière de maillots de bain.) Bref. Ray est donc en slip, il fait bronzette devant vous et Ziva. Il passe de l'auto-bronzant sur son corps d'apollon. (Auto-bronzant que vous avez au préalable mélangé à de l'huile de friture). Puis il passe négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, dont une grosse poignée lui reste entre les doigts.

Légèrement honteux, menteur, manipulateur, et surtout débile, il s'empresse de dissimuler dans le sable la touffe de ses magnifiques cheveux.

Ray Cruz, toujours allongé en plein soleil, va commencer à dégager une forte odeur de frite. Oui, malheureusement maintenant vous ne verrez plus les frites du même œil. Un peu gêné, l'homme gigote sur sa serviette, transpercé par de violents UV qui ne laissent pas une parcelle de peau sauve.

Il ressemblera rapidement à une saucisse de Strasbourg. Inutile de préciser que vous ne verrez plus les saucisses de Strasbourg du même œil. Enfin c'est le prix à payer.

Empressez-vous donc de vous approcher de lui, et ébouriffez lui gentiment le reste de ses cheveux, qui vont rapidement s'envoler dans les airs, puis exposez à présent la saucisse rose chauve au regard de Ziva, qui va réaliser ô combien elle a mal choisi son petit ami.

Proposez à Ray de vous montrer ses talents de nageur, ce qu'il acceptera très rapidement, heureux d'échapper à cette situation gênante.

Maintenant, sachez que la baignade est normalement interdite dans la Loire. À cause des bancs de sable parsemés de trous d'eau qui aspirent les nageurs imprudents et ne les rendent jamais. Et ça, Ray Cruz ne le sait pas. À peine aura-t-il fait une brasse qu'il disparaîtra à jamais.

S'il souffrira ? Disons qu'il va d'abord resté coincé dans son trou d'eau, puis ballotté dans les différents courants, ce qui le fera subir un nettoyage hypodermique complet au sable sur ses coups de soleil (très douloureux) puis il vivra encore assez longtemps pour avaler à loisir sable, crevettes et eau, avant de finalement succomber.

Sans que Ziva ne lève le petit doigt.

Sachant que, bien sûr, vous aviez manigancé ce petit plan avec Tony, qui va donc arriver comme par hasard et passer le reste de ses vacances avec Ziva.

Ainsi, vous aurez donc éliminé un outrage à l'humanité de la surface de la terre, et permis du Tiva dans ce beau pays qu'est la France. A moindre coût et avec beaucoup de sadisme. Tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes, sans CIRay.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis chers lecteurs ?<br>**

**Quelqu'un est tenté pour en faire une autre ?**


End file.
